


【汉康】仿生人会梦见电子猫猫吗

by UnitaryOperator



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitaryOperator/pseuds/UnitaryOperator
Summary: 康纳和汉克捡到了一只仿生猫
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 3





	【汉康】仿生人会梦见电子猫猫吗

“康纳，康纳，我是说，嘿，你克制一下自己。”  
汉克正在捂着额头，看着仿生人。康纳此时正在对于一个生物亲亲抱抱举高高，可惜的是那并不是他的伴侣，汉克·安德森，甚至不是他一贯过于溺爱的宠物狗相扑，而是一只猫。  
准确说，这是一只仿生猫。在一个小时之前的遛狗过程中，他们发现了这个被暴雨淋得湿漉漉的，LED圈都变红的小家伙。他像一个雪团子一样缩在灌木丛下面，并被敏锐的警用仿生人发现。然后，就像是所有五岁小孩对头疼的父母使用的招数——“我们把他带回吧汉克。”“求你了，他在外面会停机的。”“拜托了汉克，我会照顾他的。”“我们明天就带他去检查。”  
就像所有的父母对五岁小孩的招数都极难招架，汉克·安德森，名震DPD的副队长，对他的异常仿生人搭档兼伴侣向来也没什么抵抗力。况且比起五岁小孩，康纳还不到一岁，你怎么能对着一个可怜巴巴的狗狗眼的一岁仿生人说不呢？况且这个狗狗眼的小仿生人还举着一只小奶猫：“汉克，你看他像不像那个走私案里的小猫咪？”  
汉克皱着眉头，看着那只雪团子。的确很像。

康纳所说的走私案是一批从国外走私盗版仿生宠物的大案。仿生宠物是模拟生命在失去仿生人生产权（是的现在归耶利哥了，哪有一个政府会让自己人民的繁育权归到别家）后的重头产品。他们的价格比不以前的仿生人低，但是依旧收到了狂热的追捧。从一方面来说是因为市场的扩大，毕竟人类和仿生人都会饲养宠物，另外一方面则是因为人类和仿生人都会被他们冲昏头脑，为这些只知道伸懒腰和吠叫的小傻瓜们一掷千金。所以在高昂的利润下，走私盗版仿生宠物就成了一条灰色产业，而与此同时，那些商人们为了躲避追查而对仿生动物进行拆解，在系统里输入非法代码，也对这些看似坚强其实脆弱的小东西们造成了巨大的问题。而这些也收到了仿生动物保护委员会的强烈反对。  
总而言之，尽管这个案子不大不小，但是涉及到了仿生宠物，康纳还是参加了。当他们救下那些可怜的小动物的时候，他们大多中了病毒，肢体残缺，甚至被暴力损坏。汉克就是在清点这些残缺不全的小家伙的时候发现了康纳的异常，他抱着一只蓝眼睛的小白猫，显得对这个小东西异常感兴趣。——那只小猫还算完整，就是缺了一个爪子，中了病毒，缩在康纳怀里瑟瑟发抖。而康纳哼着不知名的小调（他下载了育儿组件？），安抚着小猫，直到他在他怀里安稳的进入了待机。汉克耸耸肩，走过去，侧身挡住同事的视线，拍拍康纳，“你要是想要，我们可以把它偷偷带回去……”  
“在调查过程中贪墨证物属于一级违规，副队长。”他的伴侣加搭档毫无感情的抬头看了他一眼，好像他还是个正常仿生人。“所有的仿生宠物都要被送到模拟生命去进行杀毒回收。”  
“好了好了，我们可以给卡姆斯基商量一下……”  
“汉克，”他的仿生人伴侣转过头，确定没有同事在看他们，才悄悄捏了捏他的手，“别再给我找更多麻烦了。”

虽然贪墨证物是一级违规，但是捡到流浪猫却不是。细心的警用仿生人还特地检查了一下，这个小东西的序列号和他们之前的证物并不一致，所以只是单纯长得相似而已。对此汉克感觉毫不惊讶，毕竟模拟生命造人的时候也就那几个模板，何况是动物。警用仿生人同时查询了小猫的其他信息，特别是购买人/主人，那一栏是空着的。  
“一般来说仿生宠物在没有主人的时候是不会被激活的，而且他也不应该离开限定区域。”康纳皱着眉头，把小雪团放到相扑暖呼呼的狗窝里，并在上面盖上了一条，嗯汉克看起来很眼熟并觉得应该是他自己放在洗澡间的毛巾。  
“异常仿生猫？”  
异常仿生人白了汉克一眼，后者正在抓着相扑的项圈，阻止他扑向小猫，夺回自己的底盘，同时带一点幸灾乐祸的心情。谁让平时康纳对相扑比对他自己好多了呢？对于他生死与共的伴侣，异常仿生人的语气是“副队长，如果我在发现您偷喝酒，我会停掉你这个月所有的零用钱。”“副队长，你的唾液样本表明你今天又去买垃圾食品了。”“副队长，这是我最后一次警告您，如果您再不运动，我会选择晚上在局里停机。”而对于相扑，语气就变成了“我的乖孩子，这是最后一块零食了好不好？兽医说你有点超重，哦乖宝宝，最多再多吃一块。”  
现在这个家所有的碳基生物都失宠了。一人一狗都没能把仿生人的注意力从小猫身上拉走分毫。尽管警用仿生人还是在严谨地说着“我们明天要把他送到模拟生命去检查一下。”但是他嘴角噙着一丝（估计他自己都不知道的）微笑，头上的LED灯在疯狂转动。  
“康纳？”虽然在康纳异常之后，行为比之前更加难以预测，但是汉克还是相信最先进的警用原型机不应该被一只猫萌到宕机。果然他的仿生人立刻转头给了他一个微笑，“没事，汉克，我刚刚只是给他订购了一点猫必须用的东西，比如猫砂盆，猫粮，猫窝和一些猫玩具，因为不知道我们什么时候需要归还他，我都订购了的是初级产品，大概花费在五百块左右……”  
“五百块！”  
“是的，我评估了家庭收入和支出情况，认为我们这个月如果省下你的全部酒钱，甜甜圈钱，相扑的一半零食钱和我的蓝血饮料钱，我们仍然可以保持在与上个月同等的存储水平。并且我在耶利哥产业的股票很有可能上涨，因此我们可能还会获得更多的收入。”

“……”对家庭理财情况一窍不通的警官决定放弃管这些事，他的理财习惯，如果以前有的话，现在也已经被仿生人惯得彻底崩塌。在电子支付的时代，瞒着仿生人伴侣存私房钱都变得异常艰难，更别说家庭财务。这还是在他的争取之下，毕竟有段时间，DPD甚至直接将他的工资与康纳的一起直接发给了康纳。  
“给我留点面子吧，福勒。”汉克都从没想过自己会有一天这么低声下气地跟局长讲话。后者倒是得意洋洋地（哼！）从转椅上转过身来，耸耸肩，“我还以为这样能免去你转账的麻烦。”  
“至少我可以留点酒钱……”  
“我得提醒你，汉克，”福勒局长甚至带了一点同情的拍了拍他的肩膀，“如果你那个塑……康纳想，他可以在一秒钟的时间里黑进你的银行系统，把你领到的每一分工资和花掉的每一分钱都看的清清楚楚，甚至他可以黑进我的银行系统，把我的工资都转到他的账上。”对此我没意见，汉克无声地张了张嘴，“并且他还正在向我的办公室走过来，所以你确定……？”  
“确定！”汉克咬牙切齿地拍了一下桌子，“我们人类要有独立的经济，才能获得尊严！”  
福勒耸耸肩，一幅你自己找了个同事兼仿生人当对象就不要来给我添麻烦的表情，但是至少还是批准了安德森副队长的请求。至于发到手里的工资尽数上交并每天从康纳那里领取零花钱的事，汉克觉得就没有必要让任何人知道了。

不过，作为至今仍然非常少见的仿生人/人类伴侣，工资问题已经不算是他们遇上的最大问题。比如今天汉克之所以同意和康纳一起冒雨出去遛狗（甚至错过了一场球赛并捡到了猫），也是因为康纳今天心情不好。准确说，在之前他是个正常仿生人的时候，心情这个东西不算在讨论范围之内，但是现在他是个异常仿生人了，所以即使他在任务中还是一样冷静沉着，汉克也清楚地感觉到他的搭档与伴侣的心情波动。  
而康纳之所以心情不好，也是跟他有关。  
就在今天，从康纳走出档案室的时候，正在福勒办公室开chao会jia的汉克清清楚楚地看见盖文·李德那个小子故意撞上了康纳，并把一杯咖啡准确的泼在了康纳的身上。在福勒，甚至汉克自己，反应过来之前，五十三岁的副队长已经一脚踹开椅子冲出门，从台阶上跳了下去，径直冲到了李德面前，把康纳挡在了身后。  
“哟，安德森副队长，不好意思，我脚滑了一下。”警官毫无歉意，甚至还挑了挑眉毛，“不过我想你的小情人也没意见，毕竟他没有痛觉……”  
李德警官并没有能在汉克打向他鼻子之前完成这句话，而汉克也没能成功打到他的鼻子。他的手在空中就被人拉住了，他只知道一个人能这么做，“我没事，副队长，李德警官说的……没有错。”康纳甚至抖了抖证物袋上的咖啡，用自己的袖子抹了一下，褐色的咖啡渍染上了他浅灰的制服袖口。他的脸上像是一个正常仿生人，没有任何表情。  
“可是康纳……”  
“拜托，安德森副队长，我可不想看你们在这里打情骂俏。”始作俑者仍然是那副欠揍的表情，“让全国警察系统都知道咱们这里出了第一对仿生人和人类插屁股还不够你们高调的吗？放我们一马，让我们好好办办案子吧。”  
“李德警官，我要提醒您，您上个月的破案率和我与安德森副队长结婚之前的持平，只有百分之五十六点……”康纳冷静的话还没说完就被打断了，李德让空的咖啡杯在手指上转了一圈，摊开手，“对，你，康纳警官，你的破案率是百分之百，但是你再怎么努力，你就是把全底特律，全国，全世界的案子都破了，你又算得了什么？”  
盖文·李德的笑声像针一样扎在汉克的神经上，“你能升成警官只是因为耶利哥，只是因为那些政客，只是为了告诉他们，嘿，我们DPD也有一个仿生人警官。你看那些菜鸟仿生人，他们考来警局有什么用？他们有一个能独自审讯吗？有一个能自己出现场吗？”汉克的太阳穴在突突地跳动，“别太得意忘形了，康纳，你什么都不是，你也什么都不可能是，底特律是人类的，是人类在管人类的事，而你，要么滚回你的耶利哥，要么老老实实地当好一个破案工具。你和你的证物袋没有任何区别，除了你有个可以让安德森操的塑……”  
汉克的怒火终于在李德说出那个P打头的词汇时候彻底爆发，刚才没有落到李德鼻子上的拳头这次准确地打断了他的鼻梁骨，而老警探也立刻被年轻人反制，李德对着他的太阳穴就是一拳，汉克脑子一懵，伸腿踹上李德的肚子，趁着年轻人倒退几步，汉克挥拳对向他那该好好洗洗的嘴。  
但他没想到，他击中的是仿生人的机体。康纳挡在了李德的面前，接下了汉克的那一拳。他甚至被汉克打的往后退了一步，LED闪过红色迅速变黄。汉克一脸诧异地摸了摸手指，才意识到发生了什么。“康纳，为什么……”  
“我不想要更多麻烦了，”他的小仿生人低着头，一缕头发垂在额前，阻挡了汉克的视线，让他看不清他的表情，“汉克，我们走吧，我，我想回家。”

于是这就是为什么他们今天早回了家，并且还能有时间一起去遛了狗。汉克在走向局长请假的时候，整个办公室一片死寂。汉克明白，不同于仿生人，人类的沉默是一种态度，就像他们，就算没有给仿生人警官找点绊子，也从来没有帮过他。甚至今天他和李德打架，他的同事们也只是静静地坐着，仿佛什么都没有发生。就连福勒也只是默默挥了挥手，准了仿生人警官和副队长的早退，甚至汉克在想，他没趁机给他们点什么处分就算是好的。  
尽管他们，至少是康纳，什么都没错。  
呸。汉克愤愤不平地吐了一口口水。他知道这不是第一次发生，康纳的制服不是脏了一次两次，咖啡，墨水，犯罪现场的污物，写着机器，仿生人，或者更糟糕的词汇。他知道他的伴侣默默地把这些都塞进了洗衣机。他也知道没有人想要跟康纳一起巡逻，康纳带的永远都是同样的仿生人新手。甚至有一次，在出任务的时候，他们给康纳配错了弹夹，让康纳在还击时用光了子弹，几乎被击中报废。而在汉克对着后勤的人怒吼的时候，得到不过是冷冰冰地回应，“对不起，副队长，我们很抱歉弄错了，不过康纳警官已经修好了不是吗？”  
哈，看吧，他们甚至从来都不跟康纳道歉，如果道歉，那也是对着汉克的。  
是的，现在没有人虐待仿生人了，没有人再把仿生人绑在汽车后面，没有人再拿火烧他们，没有人用金属球棍打他们，但是人类是多么聪明，可以想出那么多欺凌的方法，在那些绵里藏针的沉默里，在那些轻飘飘的道歉里，在那些言语里，一步步肢解，拆卸，挖出仿生人的核心。  
就像现在P打头的那个单词已经被明令禁止，并表示对仿生人的严重歧视，汉克还是每天能在警局听到十遍。仿生人的住所会被优先搜查，仿生人的审讯会被着重进行，在富人街区购买房子的仿生人会被要求额外进行财产调查。仿生人走在街上，会被在花园里浇花的人类用水管淋到，会被无缘无故地要求滚去耶利哥，也会被人类警察拦下，从红冰到带枪，把所有的可能问个遍。  
说真的，上个世纪某个N打头的词汇也是一样，某个Y打头的词汇也是一样，但是在警局这种地方，说实话，他的同僚们对于歧视这件事并不比他们抓进监狱的仿生人*院老板好多少。  
而汉克多么想保护康纳，哪怕一点也好，能让他好过一点也好。所以他才同意了福勒的要求，他知道福勒是对的，无论是作为仿生人，还是作为他的伴侣，只要他们还在一个部门，对于康纳的流言与欺辱就会更多。但是康纳不能离开，他生来就是为了办案的，他喜欢，他也认定那将作为自己的事业，才会离开耶利哥，留在DPD。汉克·安德森副队长调离了刑警队，转向了招猫逗狗的民事案件，也宣布了他的警察生涯走到了顶。办不了大案，他永远不可能再有晋升，曾经的明星警员会永远停在副队长的位子上，直到默默无闻地退休。尽管他不觉得遗憾，但是还是向康纳隐瞒了实情，他说他累了，身体状况不允许他再摸爬滚打，并在小仿生人的疑惑里（“副队长我刚刚分析了你的身体状况，你完全可以……”）堵住了他的嘴。  
所以，他和康纳上次一起办的案子居然是解救一群仿生猫狗。哈，虽然讽刺，却也不应该让人感觉到奇怪了。  
可是汉克甚至有点怀念起那个时候的康纳里，他那双狗狗一般的眼睛，他LED灵巧的转动，他只需要瞬息的分析能力，他的强韧，他的美丽，他似乎一直都在发着光。他情商低到让人恨不得揍他，可他有什么就说出口，而不是现在，他垂着头，在警局里，在他本应该最适合的地方默默忍受，息事宁人，连爱人的名字都叫的那么轻。  
他是那么无力，几乎无法保护这个只有一岁的仿生人。他知道康纳为什么不会离开，他的坚韧几乎是一根钉子扎在DPD，也鼓舞着那些刚刚进入警局，在同样的情况中忍受着的仿生人们。可是他，康纳，汉克忍不住想，他该有多么难过，多么寂寞。  
他从出生开始就在查案，被困在人类之中，追查自己的同类。等到异常后，他又在旋涡的核心里忍受着痛苦与煎熬，在耶利哥，在模拟生命，在DPD，在人类中间，小仿生人没过过一天好日子。尽管他有汉克和相扑，有耶利哥，可是他会期望同类的陪伴吗？一个仿生人，或者一个别的仿生什么，明白他喝蓝血饮料的味道，明白他在检修时忍受的虚无，明白用指尖托起一朵雪花的感觉，明白露出机体交流时的电流。他会想要吗？这会让他好受一点吗？

所以这就是为什么汉克，即使在他的伴侣明确表明自己想要独自带相扑出去遛狗，并且静静的时候，依旧坚定不移地要一起出去。他本来觉得康纳会告诉他目前出去淋雨明天的感冒几率，或者他被李德打的头疼还没好，或者告诉他球赛的时间——他甚至都想好了怎么应对！但是康纳什么都没有说，只是带了一把伞。  
不过不出所料，仿生猫咪的确是让康纳开心了起来。从他对相扑和汉克的态度就知道他又多喜欢动物——或许有点过于开心了。汉克挠着头，和相扑对视了一眼，看着他的小仿生人几乎整个人趴进了狗窝，亲着猫咪的小脑袋，用手指逗弄着他的小爪子，摩擦着他的小尖牙。小猫咪显然也很喜欢他，亮蓝色的LED转了一圈（猫还能思考什么！），清清亮亮地喵了一声。  
好吧，卡姆斯基不算是个好人，但是做生意还可以，他甚至改了小猫咪的序列号，隐去了购买者的姓名，连快递都准确快速。但是这个该死的小玩意真的值他所有的私房钱？他是查过仿生宠物的价格，但是说真的，这猫大部分组件都是盗版的，卡姆斯基也提取了他想要的信息，这对他来说已经没用了，他就是买了个翻新的，为什么还是这么贵？他以后一年的酒钱怎么办？  
不管怎么样，康纳此时抱着猫猫亲吻的样子可能能让他忍受一年没酒。毕竟他也知道，仿生人地位的改变不是一天能够实现的，无论他做什么，他都无法让他的小仿生人平稳的毫发无损地面对这个世界。他会受伤，他会难过，他会明白作为一个异类，一个少数，一个仿生人生活在这个世界痛苦与艰涩，但是他永远不会孤立无援。他的康纳已经睁开了眼睛，他要自己去面对，汉克相信他，会陪着他，也会让他知道，他总是有个甜蜜的小世界可以回来。有他的爱人，他的狗，和他的仿生小猫咪。  
好吧，现在爱人和狗都在一边。汉克拍拍相扑，丢给了他一个沙发垫子，示意他今天晚上只能睡在这里了。大狗狗咕哝了一声老老实实地趴下。汉克站起来，拍拍身上的狗毛猫毛，才看到仿生人已经放下了小猫咪，正歪着头看着他。  
“怎么了？”汉克问，有点心虚，无论是因为头疼，还是猫，还是私房钱。但是康纳笑了，他的LED 转了两圈，走过来，他的眼睛闪闪烁烁，发着光。  
“谢谢你，汉克。”他踮起脚，像亲吻小猫咪一样亲吻了他的爱人。


End file.
